Colors Everywhere! (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Colors Everywhere!", Season 4, episode 6, 126th episode overall. (Production Code: 402, season 4, episode 2, 122nd episode overall) Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Bear Helps Ojo Make Finger Paintings Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear Explains What Colors Mean, Colors, Colors Everywhere! and What Do You Think? {The word "Colors" appears in an image of paint cans.} Bear: The meaning of colors are around us. Colors can make artwork whether it's paintings, mixing up stuff, or drawing... or, {leans aside} Let's start with the traffic light. {an animated traffic light appears with a red circle, a yellow circle, and a green circle} If the traffic light follows the rules where you're going, you have to stop, slow down, or go. Like...flashing colors of a disco ball. {a disco ball shows up next to him} Or, you can also see colors in the art gallery. {some heads in the museum of the art gallery show up} Delightful. Doesn't this make colors so colorful? I hope I sure do. You see, when I mix each color, I'm gonna go with something like this. {A guitar starts to play.} Colors mix above my head Like orange made with yellow and red Makes blue and yellow then there's suddenly green Then blue and green make aquamarine It's so amazing when you stop and stare Colors, colors everywhere (2x) Colors bright, colors bold Indigo, violet, marigold That's when colors mix when you all see Colors mix when you all see The original color is only a chair Yeah, it's so amazing when you stop and stare Colors, Colors everywhere (4x) New Hallway / Pip and Pop Show Bear his New Bathroom {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: Wow. You guys know a lot about to do with colors! So, what do you think of my new hallway? {gasps} Everything's red. {looks at the ceiling} They even had a new ceiling lamp. It's just what I bought it at the store lately. {shows his new set of doors} Check out this door-set! These two have the yellow in the bedroom, and the other two has Ojo's Room in it. It looks green. From now on, let's start with the bathroom. {opens the bathroom doors} Amazing. Those walls are yellow, the tub is plain white, a new toilet, new... {spots an easel with papers} artwork easel? What an embarrassment. I had never seen an artwork easel before. Ojo's Coat of Paint Bear: Those otters sure are energic. What should we do next? {points at it} Let's start with this one. No. That's--- That's not it. Ooh. I know. Is it the two yellow ones in the bedroom? {points at another set of doors} Or the two green ones in Ojo's room? {Bear can't remember which door set likes best, so he selects Ojo's room instead.} Bear: All rise to Ojo's new bedroom. {opens the doors and sees Ojo with a wagon} Hey Ojo, you gotta check out this new hallway. It's so... hey, you had a new wagon for a new coat of paint. Th-- That's nice. Shadow's Long Poem {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway - Bear had left Ojo's Room.} Bear: I sure hope Ojo has an issue of colors. {closes the doors} But, (his thumb points under the attic) the other are yellow which leads to my bedroom. Green (shows the doors to Ojo's Room) yellow. (shows the actual doors) There you go. Colors. All in all, a very neat view. (he hears an offscreen laugh) Hey. Do you even hear that? (leans closer and hears another laugh) That sounds like Shadow. Remember, if we look real hard and sing our song in this new hallway, she'll appear. (singing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs to lens) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera starts panning) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (stops singing and shouts) Shadow! (Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs.) Bear: (turns to Shadow and jumps) There you are, Shadow. It's so nice to see you. What were you doing today? Shadow: Oh, you don't have to expect this way; Bear. I am just hopping on the lawn with the sprinklers of the reflections by the rainbow. It'll be much fun to jump. Bear: That sounds like fun! Do you even have a story for us, Shadow? Shadow: Oh, how precise; Bear. If I had a story about colors, I'll tell you one. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow- (narrating) Roses are red & violets are blue, for the garden of bloom, corn is yellow & trees are green, and orange is the color you see, Juice Carton-I'm not an orange, I'm a juice carton! (new scene dissolves to chocolate bar and butter) Shadow- (narrating) Some are short, some are long, (shows coconut and lime) some are green, some are brown and strong, (shows watermelon and strawberry) some are heavy, some are bold, (shows boiling stove and ice cube in a spoon) some are hot, some are cold Ice Cube-Help me! I'm melting! (new scene dissolves to carrot and peas) Shadow-Carrots are orange & peas are green, whether a spoon can eat, gators are green & blue suede shoes are blue too Gator-Gators are green, hah! And I think I'll eat this shoe. This blue suede shoe! *eats it* Tasty, yeah! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That was great, Shadow. I sure hope that alligator made a great snack. Shadow: How hopeless is to worry that a new set of the windows match the same pattern. Bear: It is? Shadow: Yes. It does! The windows were glowing. Colors glow themselves, Bear. They glow. Bear: But-- But you're red! Shadow: Of course I'm red! Look at me. I'm all colored in. I live here. In this new hallway. Well, I'm off. And you can't wait for another story (waves her arms) I bet you won't find me! (waves her hand and disappears) Bear: See you, Shadow. Thanks for the tour of the new hallway! Come on. Let's go see all the paintings. (exits the hallway) Bear Shows the Painting Gallery to Their Friends / The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha {Cut to: Kitchen - It is a gallery with paintings decorated on it.} Luna tells Bear about making colors / The Goodbye Song Bear: (laughs) I sure do love to cha-cha-cha. Say, I'm curious. Were you cha-cha-chaing? Hmm? Well, I think we should go up and tell Luna about our day and everything we did! Come on. And by the way, This Bear is proud of you, because you know the colors. I'll be right here, ready to play.Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts